The present invention relates to the field of manual applicators and more particularly office manual applicators for applying a film on a substrate such as a piece of paper. By way of example, the film may be an opaque correcting film, a colored translucent film, an adhesive film, etc.
Typically, manual applicators of this type comprise a housing and an applicator endpiece projecting beyond a front opening of the housing.
It has been observed that users have different ways in which they prefer to hold such applicators in the hand while using them. Thus, some users prefer to hold the applicator between a thumb and an index finger in a plane substantially parallel to a front edge of the applicator endpiece, while others prefer to hold it in a plane substantially perpendicular to the front edge. In addition, the applicator is also held differently depending on whether the user is right-handed or left-handed. Nevertheless, adapting the housing of the applicator to the holds preferred by various different potential users, including right-handed and left-handed users, is not only difficult, but runs the risk of excessively increasing its size and its material cost.
The specification of Japanese patent application JP H09 300886 A discloses an applicator comprising a housing, an applicator endpiece projecting beyond a front opening of the housing, and a C-shaped handle capable of pivoting between two different positions in order to provide two different holds. Nevertheless, the versatility of that applicator remains limited, in particular when seeking to adapt to the different holds of right-handed and left-handed users.